


Beautiful

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: When Ruki sees a photo of him without makeup all over social media, he doesn't take it well.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago there was this photo of a model and in the background you could clearly see Ruki without makeup. Ruki was not happy about it and the staff asked people to delete it (the model herself deleted her blog entry). 
> 
> ANYWAY, all of a sudden I was inspired to write this because I need more Uruki and I love insecure Ruki ^^"  
> Enjoy~

Ruki was occupying a chair of the kitchen table, with his first cup of coffee for the day and his phone in his hand. It was a well known fact that Ruki checked and posted on social media often, definitely more frequently than the rest of the band.   
  
And then he saw it.   
  
His mouth fell open at the sight on his phone screen. A photo of a certain model had been zoomed in, revealing Ruki himself with oversized clothes and no makeup. He almost looked like a deer caught by a car light.   
  
"Hey, babe," Uruha greeted him, entering the kitchen with his effortless grace.   
  
When he got no reply, the taller man turned around to look at his boyfriend. What he saw clearly alarmed him and he quickly fell on his knees next to the other who remained frozen in his seat.   
  
Uruha gently laid a hand on the other. "Ruki? What's wrong?"  
  
Ruki didn't even look at him. He turned his phone so that the other could see, his own chocolate brown eyes unseeingly staring forward.   
  
Uruha frowned. "I... I don't get it."  
  
The vocalist let the phone fall on the smooth surface of the table and looked at his lover. All the emotions that were raging inside him exploded. "It's fucking everywhere, 'Ruha! More and more people are posting it! It's all over the internet and it just keeps spreading!"  
  
Uruha softly squeezed the other's shoulder. "Ru, it's just one photo," he said kindly. "There are more pictures of me without makeup out there."  
  
The small vocalist looked at him in shock for a few heartbeats. Then, he stood up and walked away, moving to the living room. This day was clearly not one of his best.   
  
He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn around to look at his boyfriend. With his back facing Uruha he said sadly, "You really don't get it."  
  
"Ruki...baby...I'm sorry," the other said and the vocalist could feel his pain and regret. "I just..."  
  
"I hate it," Ruki whispered.   
  
There was a silence - not a comfortable one as they often shared. Uruha did not try to fill it, giving the other man time to calm down a little, letting him say what he wanted to say or remain quiet if he so wished.   
  
"I hate that photo," Ruki carried on after a while. "You have nothing to worry about, Uru; you're gorgeous with and without makeup. But me? I...I'm ugly."  
  
The guitarist was in front of him in an instant, his strong hands on the shorter man's arms. Ruki looked down, ashamed of himself; ashamed of looking like this, ashamed of his insecurities, ashamed of his whole existence.   
  
"Ruki," Uruha breathed his name.   
  
That voice. That soft, familiar voice, saying his name in a way that no one else could, making butterflies flutter in his stomach even after all this time. And yet, Ruki didn't respond. He couldn't.   
  
He felt Uruha's long fingers around his chin and his face was pulled up so that their eyes could meet. He saw so much love and affection in those hazel orbs that it was almost too much.   
  
"Ru..." the guitarist began softly. "You're beautiful. Inside and out. You may not see it yourself but everyone else does. And if you check what the fans are saying I'm sure you'll see that they find you cute, adorable, lovely. And you are."  
  
Ruki knew that tears were forming in his eyes but he didn't care. His lover was one of the few people who had seen him cry - because of a death, out of happiness, from anger, because of all the injustice and ugliness in the world, after reading about some tragedy. He bit his bottom lip, his insecurities still very much present but feeling loved and appreciated at the same time.   
  
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," the guitarist said, giving him a warm smile and stroking his cheek. "I love you, you idiot."  
  
A small smile appreared on the vocalist's face as a tear ran down his cheek. "I love you too," he said, barely audible.   
  
Uruha's full lips followed the trail the single tear had left, starting from the shorter man's jaw, moving up to his cheek and stopping at the corner of his eye. Ruki took his hand, entwining their fingers and wrapped his other arm around his lover's back, pulling him closer.   
  
Uruha looked at him from mere inches away. The vocalist rose up a bit and Uruha met him halfway, leaning down. Their lips sealed in a soft kiss. It was gentle and slow, all their feelings for one another poured into it.   
  
When they broke apart, Ruki snuggled into the other and the guitarist held him tightly in his embrace. With his ear pressed against Uruha's chest, he could hear the other's heartbeat; it had quite a calming effect on him.   
  
Uruha's talented fingers were slowly running through the other's short blond hair. "I love you so much, never forget that," he said softly. "And you mean the world to me. And I'll still love you when you've grown old."  
  
"I'll be a fabulous old man, to be honest," the vocalist chuckled.   
  
Uruha let out a short, soundless laugh and placed a tender kiss on the top of the other's head. "Yeah, you will be," he agreed.   
  
This time, there was nothing tense or awkward about the silence that followed. They simply enjoyed holding each other and being so close.   
  
However, it seemed that the guitarist knew what Ruki was thinking. "You can tell the staff to ask everyone to delete the photo from their social media. Just so you won't see it spreading more."  
  
Ruki nodded but didn't look up. "Thank you, Uru," he said simply. "For everything."


End file.
